Crowley
Azrael, the Archangel of death in most traditions, was Created with the task of ushering human souls to Heaven. Reapers bring souls to him and he then checks them for Heaven status, and guides them in one large crowd of ten million at a time to the Pearly Gates. This leaves him with a bit of spare time for his other projects, which include pretending to be a demon and inflitrating Hell, then later ruling it as an agent of Heaven, using questionable means to acquire vast sums of money and power, gardening, and baking. He was not a member of Lucifer's rebellion; he remained loyal to God and fought in the War on Heaven's side, and later performed his duties as required by God during the time of Moses and other periods when mass death was necessary. He does not engage in mass killing without the orders of God, although he might kill a human or demon or two from time to time. He has acquired some of Hell's culture as part of the process of infiltrating it and living there some of his time. His Infernal rank is King, and his colors are black and gold. His icon is the serpent. Biography Azrael was Created just after the First Four, as an angel who brings death to large crowds of humans when required by God, and then to bring them to the Gates of Heaven from their reapers. He fought on the side of Heaven during Lucifer's war, being unable to disobey the orders he felt whispered in the back of his mind. Later, he was the angel who brought death to the children of Egypt, killing each firstborn child who did not have blood painted above their door. The rest of his time in Earth has been spent among humanity and Infernal society. Between sweeps of souls he tends to collect souls and money. He is currently on assignment from God infiltrating Hell, acting as an agent and later ruler to ensure that there is some control in Hell. He is more neutral than Lucifer towards humanity, and therefore is less inclined to encourage its destruction. He took over Hell during the failed attempt at Apocalypse, by assisting the Winchesters in putting Lucifer back into his cage. Since then he has ruled Hell and served its interests by acting in the manner of a monarch: he settles major disputes between nobility and royalty, forms peace treaties or goes to war with other power factions, such as those in the Nine Realms and on Earth, and answers petitions on the behalf of his people. Personality He receives his orders directly from God in the form of tiny whispers in the back of his mind. It is very rare, but they are there, and he knows the voice when he hears it. He can not disobey it when it comes. Other rules, however, he has more of a choice with. He knows the expectations for angels. He knows that he is meant to protect and serve humanity. He has a very turbulent relationship with these less strict orders; he rebels and he obeys, going in cycles between holy and loyal and hateful and sinful, spending a week murdering those he knows ought to be shown mercy, then reconciling with God the next week and spreading love and justice secretly until his resolve crumbles again into despair. These fits tend to be uncontrollable and unpredictable, but he does not break his word once it has been given. He loves to live in technicalities; phrasing vaguely to get an advantage, or specifically to make sure he gets what he wants. He is therefore a discerning businessman, but a reliable one, if one is able to hold her own against him. He values the business relationship over squeezing every last drop out of any given encounter, and will therefore even commit what one might consider charitable or kind acts as part of a long game to get what he wants. This does not mean that he will not take the gloves off and engage in brutality, although he would prefer to keep the blood off his suit. He is very particular about his belongings. He is aggressive in his defense of himself and of Hell as a general kingdom, and he has a well developed ability to form and lead military campaigns. He enjoys making fun of musicians, banter, sexual innuendo, power games, scotch, and oysters. He does not tend to make friends; generally he tries to maintain professional distance given his job, but when he is reconciled with God he takes particular enjoyment in the dispensal of mercy and justice, although this twists into a different form for him and he finds himself enjoying tormenting the just in order to force them to earn Heaven. If he sees a person he believes is ungrateful or hypocritical he may force them through crucibles before assisting them; he sees these not as punishments but as trials or tests, designed to allow the person to grow. He does, however, have the potential to truly hate or love a human; it does not happen often, but it is possible. According to Elizabeth Goudge he is “mighty but merciful; terrible but righteous.” He understands and sympathizes with the fear of death and endeavors to make the transition as smooth and gentle as possible. This does not, however, dampen his capacity for cruelty; he has a short temper and will take it out on anyone who irks him, so long as doing so will not ruin whatever scheme he is currently enrolled in. These fits tend to coordinate with how he is feeling about God at any given time. He has always had a little difficulty with his gender identity; for all of his love of connecting to the human experience (sometimes more intimately than he would prefer to) he never quite got used to the idea of having a solid gender that he identified with. Abilities Azrael's powers are as a standard archangel, full list here. Azrael's weaknesses are also as an archangel, available here. Azrael is not able to overpower any of the First Four. Azrael's True Form also has a few characteristics of note. * Azrael's voice in his true form is piercing and high pitched and will cause pain to humans and demons. * Azrael's true form, when viewed by a human or demon, will cause permanent blindness. * Azrael has four faces: ** A green-eyed panther, representing death power, darkness, night, rebirth, swiftness, and cunning. ** A black-eyed serpent, representing guile, cunning, subtlety, and moving without being seen. ** A brown-eyed stag, representing life, independence, strength, agility, and nobility. ** A white-eyed human. * Azrael has six wings, which have feathers which appear black on first sight but when illuminated turn out to be a very deep crimson color. Relationships Abaddon Sister; planned ship partner. Works with her in Hell, and knows of her because of their both being royalty of Hell. Planned: Loathe each other at first, although their chemistry is undeniable. Through a series of difficulties which they must overcome together they will bond as lovers. Castiel Brother; Crowley worked with Castiel to bring about the end of the Apocalypse, and later made a deal with him to use the souls in Purgatory to win Raphael's war and give Crowley the power to rule Hell. Castiel broke the deal, causing Crowley to become vengeful toward him. Later Crowley will allow Dean to pay his debt to him. Dean Winchester Worked with Dean Winchester to stop the Apocalypse, and to destroy the Leviathan. Theirs was a spotty alliance, and it fell apart later, when they became enemies when Crowley forced him and Sam to work for him gathering monsters to get into Purgatory. Planned: Brief kismesisitude, with Crowley taking on Sam and Castiel's protection for the sake of his relationship with him. Dumah Brother; a close friend of Crowley's. Planned: Was close with him in Heaven after Dumah received the gift of Silence. They grew close due to the similarities in their aspects, Dumah's silence representing the stillness of death. Fated palemate. Gabriel Brother; a close friendship at the beginning of the roleplay, based on recently formed mutual respect and liking. Did not know each other well in Heaven; have only recently become friends. Lilith Her right-hand man and implied lover in the past, before she died to bring Lucifer back from the Cage. Loki Acquaintance and future close friend. Met when Loki and he bumped into each other in a dark alley. Lucifer A fated enemy of Lucifer's; Created with the intention of being a counter to Lucifer when he got too rowdy with it. While weaker than Lucifer, Crowley has a number of social and political skills which make him strong enough to be a legitimate threat to him. After his relationship with Dean ends and he eats enough ice cream Crowley will discover his black feelings for Lucifer and they will pursue a black romantic relationship. Michael TBD Naomi Implied sexual or romantic relationship in the far past, during the Mesopotamian era of human development. Raphael Brother; opposed Raphael's war to end the world, working against him and then with him after Castiel broke his deal. Sam Winchester Worked with him to end the Apocalypse, and then to destroy the Leviathan. Forced Sam to work for him to gather monsters to get into Purgatory. Crowley has a red crush on him. They will work together in the future to bring down some demons. Tommy Shepherd Casual acquaintance, worked with him once to bring in Master Pandemonium. Planned: Grows an eventual friendship culminating in a panicky need to protect him once he discovers that Hell considers Tommy under a soul deal. Plotlines A brief summary of what Crowley has been doing so far in dash canon threads. Abaddon and Crowley Active thread: Baby It's Cold Outside *Summary: Abaddon invites Crowley out for some fun in the snow at a ski resort. *Result: Crowley takes a vacation with Abaddon. Finished threads: *Waiting Game: Abaddon discovers that Crowley is now king of Hell after she has been gone for over 50 years. She interrupts a meeting he is having with his staff and demands that he talk with her about her ranking. They talk and negotiate her new role in Hell, and Crowley gives her more creative control over Hell in exchange for her not snapping at him when they talk. *The Dance of the Hours: Set in the past, before Crowley becomes king of the crossroads or king of Hell, but after he has started to gather notice from the upper hierarchy. He is invited to his first ever ball of the nobility, the one which opens the social season in Pandemonium, and comes across Abaddon while he is there. Suspicious that he is not supposed to be there, she demands that she show him his invitation and he does. As a result, Crowley learns more about the upper ranks and his place in them. Abaddon and Crowley are introduced to each other for the first time since the early days in Heaven. Gif Chats: *Coffee and Chit-Chat: Crowley and Abaddon have coffee and gossip about Hell. Castiel and Crowley Active thread: Misery Is A Communicable Disease *Summary: Demons have been thieving from the royal vault again! This time it's up to Crowley, Sam, and Castiel to take back the dangerous weapon they've made off with before more humans die and Crowley gets impatient! *Result: Crowley, Sam, and Castiel work together. It's so beautiful and sweet and they barely insult each other at all. Dean and Crowley Active thread: I Fucking Hate You *Summary: Dean, upon reappearing on Earth, discovers Castiel missing from his hand and assumes that Crowley has taken him. He contacts Crowley, who comes to talk to him, and Crowley allows him to believe that he has taken Castiel and asks Dean what he will give him in return for Castiel's safety. His goal is to even his score with Castiel by having sex with Dean. *Result: Dean and Crowley enter into a sexual relationship centered around Crowley's vengeance toward Castiel. Gabriel and Crowley Active thread: Bad Cop, Worse Cop *Summary: Crowley contacts Gabriel needing help with a demon who has broken into his private armory and stolen items of value to him. Before he can locate the actual culprits they must find his armory guard, who knows who is responsible and so has trapped himself in a devil's trap in order to avoid being caught by Crowley. Crowley circumvents this by asking Gabriel to locate the demon for him, which he does before they arrive where he is hiding and he gives up the names of the demons they are looking for. *Result: Crowley and Gabriel have become closer and on more friendly terms than they were before. Crowley owes Gabriel a favor. Finished threads: *The Final Deal: Gabriel asks Crowley to look after his friends when he is dead, after he has fought with Lucifer during showdown. Crowley agrees. *The Candy Shop: Gabriel and Crowley bump into each other while in a candy store. Gabriel invites Crowley to a bar where he proposes they enter into an alliance against Lucifer, should he ever return from the Cage. Crowley accepts, and they become allies. Isaac and Crowley Active thread: Making The Call *Summary: After Crowley leaves the bar, Isaac waits a while before calling Crowley to take him up on his job offer. *Result: Isaac gets closer to being an employee of Crowley's. Finished threads: *What'll It Be? : Crowley, weary after a day of wrestling demons, happens to wander into the bar where Isaac is working and orders a drink from him. Crowley will offer him a job working for him. As a result, Crowley is aware of the existence of Isaac, a werewolf bartender. Isaac is now an employee of Crowley's. Loki and Crowley Active Thread: Not An Imposition *Summary: Crowley goes to meet some demons in New York, and Loki happens upon his meeting with them. *Result: Loki and Crowley meet. Sam Winchester and Crowley Active thread: Misery Is A Communicable Disease *Summary: Demons have been thieving from the royal vault again! This time it's up to Crowley, Sam, and Castiel to take back the dangerous weapon they've made off with before more humans die and Crowley gets impatient! *Result: Crowley, Sam, and Castiel work together. It's so beautiful and sweet and they barely insult each other at all. Tommy and Crowley Active thread: Collection *Summary: After Crowley and Tommy took Master Pandemonium down, Crowley left him with Tommy so he could do whatever he wanted with him, on the understanding that Tommy would contact him later to collect him. He does indeed follow up with this, calling Crowley, who then goes and gets him. *Result: Crowley begins to trust Tommy's word a little better. He respects Tommy more. They are better allies now. Finished threads: *Private Property : Both Crowley and Tommy are seeking Master Pandemonium, a supervillain who sold his soul to Hell in exchange for powers. Crowley introduces himself to Tommy as a demon and Tommy introduces himself to Crowley as Speed. hey discover that they are looking for the same person and Crowley proposes to Tommy that they work together to find him faster. Tommy accepts implicitly by offering to find an object of help. As a result, Crowley and Tommy are introduced to each other; Crowley knows Tommy as Speed, Tommy knows Crowley as the demon Crowley. They are in a tentative, neutral alliance in good faith. Category:Character Bio Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Angels Category:Crowley Category:Agender Characters